110515-Twinks, Teams, and Time
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling cosmicConundrum CC at 14:02 -- CC: Hey there Lila CC: Y☉ CC: So have you like, adjusted to your planet and all that? CC: Hopefully not ran into any suspect characters CC: All g☉☉d here, still n☉ sign ☉f life ☉ther than the tree bl☉☉d CC: ...tree blood? CC: Like, sap? CC: There's s☉me dried bl☉☉d ☉n the trees CC: N☉thing t☉☉ c☉ncerning CC: Pfft, yea totally normal CC: Eh, as long as it's not yours that's fine I guess CC: Have you chatted with the other players? CC: Human or troll? CC: A few, but y☉u're the ☉nly tr☉ll s☉ far CC: Do you not have the full playerlist yet? CC: I d☉ CC: Trolls too? CC: Yeah CC: Cool, just checking CC: Making sure all this info I put in circulation is actually doing the circulating thing CC: Speaking of info though, I've got some more CC: Well, first CC: Do you like me at all? CC: Platonically, of course CC: Sure CC: Would you mind too terribly to be on a team with me for us to take on this game? CC: N☉t at all CC: Great. If our powers do complimant each other, we'll be a powerful pair CC: Hmm, are you briefed on the twinks? CC: N☉pe CC: Alien to both of our species CC: Ex players from billions upon billions upon billions of sweeps/human years ago CC: Wh☉a CC: Been around longer than hundreds of universes who've reached at least our level of development CC: Also they've overseen the other games too CC: G☉☉d, at least s☉me☉ne kn☉ws what we're d☉ing CC: I don't know that that's good CC: Jack is one of the twinks, for example CC: It's why he knows so much and can do so much CC: Oh CC: Damn CC: I would have said they weren't all bad, but I don't even know anymore CC: Vigil is another CC: He wasp a space player and one of the twinks is betraying me by not telling me his class CC: So I don't know what all he can do CC: Aside from teleport to anywhere in the medium CC: And probably shrink and grow us and himself CC: L☉vely, just what we need CC: Not like he needs to, being like 15 goddamn feet tall CC: He may have had plans to kill the Mike human CC: Why?? CC: Because he's an asshole CC: He ate the kid's "grandfather's" corpse instead CC: Thought it wasp an offering and said he'd spare Mike CC: Ew, and what the fuck CC: And gave him some off plant CC: odd* CC: He's one of those dumb brute types CC: Who's very much a brute CC: Clearly CC: And may have me on his hitlist CC: Pr☉bably every☉ne is ☉n his hitlist CC: Apprently not CC: He ignores us CC: But I'm on his "shortlist" the term wasp CC: Because I may have had relations with his matesprite CC: Well, girlfriend CC: The human term CC: Yeah, I picked that up pretty fast CC: Still, that's kind ☉f petty CC: Totally CC: Onto said girlfriend though CC: The third twink CC: Scarlet CC: I wasp once warned of her seeking to control all males in the session via mind control CC: And there'd be an ensuing fight to the death CC: What the fuck CC: With the survivor forced to pamper her forever CC: But I no longer believe that CC: Why's that? CC: Sure enough, she is capable of mind control CC: Has used it on three of us so far CC: One wasp taken just before the game and freed through the powers the game granted him soon after entry CC: The other two are myself and my matesprite CC: Which led to those relations that I spoke of CC: Brutal CC: Caused a bit of trouble for me, honestly CC: And actually turned a good few people against me CC: N☉t surprising CC: But when I think back on it without the mind control, they actually were being kind of unreasonable CC: Scarlet, this vicious manipulator, freed me of her own volition CC: But my own team took the most opportune momant to turn on me CC: So I don't know where I stand with her CC: As even the last twink who knew damn well that this would happen, let it happen CC: They d☉n't seem like very nice pe☉ple CC: They're not CC: Why is any☉ne even interacting with them, then? CC: Jack has attempted killing us so we have to face him CC: Vigil could have been avoided until Scarlet happened CC: Scarlet made herself unavoidable CC: And Libby, the last twink, is supposed to be helping us CC: And she wasp CC: Or so I thought CC: Damn CC: She's been helping us since a few days before the game started CC: Why us trolls were as prepared as we were CC: We've had a pretty back and forth relationship CC: Because she can be incredibly fickle and immature CC: And arrogant to go with it CC: She's frequently taken up an attitude with me for the dumbest of reasons CC: And somehow she has the charisma to turn everyone else against me too CC: B☉y am I glad I haven't had t☉ deal with any ☉f them CC: You honestly are CC: She's currently leaving me in the dark regarding Vigil and may have fed me false info on Scarlet CC: Of c☉urse CC: All she actually cares about is her shiny new matespriteship CC: Which she honestly wouldn't have if she hadn't hounded me for help in that CC: But now I'm kicked to the curb CC: Isn't Jack ☉ne ☉f these twinks? CC: Or rather, lost in a canyon on a planet ofther than my onw CC: Yes, Jack is a twink CC: He seems simultane☉usly the w☉rst and least awful ☉f them CC: ...that is actualy true CC: I have a strong desire to kill him CC: For his killing my matesprite CC: Even if he did undo it CC: But he is more honest than our helper CC: Even if it is his desire to kill us CC: He at least doesn't lie and act like a spoiled wriggler CC: Yeah CC: So yeah, those are the twinks CC: How do you feel about all that? CC: Being informed and whatnot CC: L☉t ☉f inf☉rmati☉n CC: Seems like an entire race ☉f assh☉les CC: Well, I know about their culture CC: Yes, yes they were CC: Jack himself, may have been their emperor figure CC: So yeah CC: At least they're the last four CC: Ouch CC: And Libby's kind of forcing me to see Scarlet as the odd one out regarding them wanting us dead CC: but then, Libby certainly wants me dead by the look sof it CC: Libby can g☉ suck it CC: Nevermind that we had an alliance so that both of us would survive CC: Matter of fact CC: It may have been because I wasp the one who said that I would take her with us CC: Now she has the love of her life, she doesn't need me CC: That's what it is CC: Bitch CC: Right? CC: Anyway, that's all of them CC: At least I kn☉w t☉ just ign☉re each and every ☉ne ☉f them CC: Aside from that knowledge I know the planets have personal quests for us to make us stronger CC: And eventually reach godhood CC: Ohb☉y CC: Though reaching godhood requires dying in the process CC: Not sure how or why CC: Aw man CC: Maybe it's some kind of pheonix analogy CC: Rise from the ashes CC: Maybe that human Jesus figure Mike told me about CC: I don't remember well CC: He died and got right back up? CC: I h☉pe it isn't painful at least CC: S☉mething like that CC: Well, if that's what you want CC: I'd reccommend making peace with mortality CC: And embrace limited immortality CC: I'm already at peace with it CC: I wanted to take on your planet first CC: Seeing as your powers may be the most beneficial CC: Yeah CC: Either yours or mine CC: Seeing the future or maybe changing it CC: Hmm CC: Changing it s☉unds a bit m☉re useful at this p☉int CC: Hmm CC: Well, we can decide alongside the others of our team CC: Carayx and Serios CC: I can already tell the sec☉nd ☉ne is g☉ing t☉ be a blast CC: Just by the name CC: Pfft, for sure CC: Gonna be real interesting CC: He's actually the one whow as taken by Scarlet first CC: And I'm pretty sure he's gonna try to hold me down and use those powers of his on me CC: J☉y CC: H☉pefully we can keep him in line CC: I can take him if we do comb to blows CC: worst case scenario, he wins CC: And his powers do nothing CC: G☉☉d CC: I already told him I wasp free, I just don't want Rage powers shoved onto me CC: fuck that CC: S☉unds like a useless p☉wer CC: Is wasp able to break incredibly potant mind control CC: I've no doubt there's something else about a Prince of Rage CC: But I've been shoved out of the loop CC: Regardless, I'm not gonna stand around to get blasted by Rage CC: My land is already named Hatred CC: I've got enough of that CC: Ouch CC: Yeah, hehe, Hatred and Hematite CC: Don't even know what that's supposed to mean CC: Except that it's slightly magnetic CC: Weird CC: Maybe the inhabitants are vi☉lent CC: Ugh, I hope not CC: I mean, can't really help but to epect it CC: expect* CC: Supposed to be a "Denizen" out there CC: An entity of importance out in the land of Hatred CC: Yikes CC: That's gonna be soo much fun CC: I believe in y☉u CC: Thanks CC: IT's appreciated CC: Hey, you're on the land of Occam and Obsidian, right? CC: Yeah CC: Obsidian is razor sharp CC: Yes, yes it is CC: Think that planet has any relation to Occam's Razor? CC: If you had that on Earth CC: G☉d I h☉pe n☉t, but it pr☉bably d☉es CC: Well, guess we'll find out CC: A planet's name being analogous with a philosphy may be promising CC: I mean, you're a seer CC: Supposed to learn and know things CC: Yeah, but shit, I hate phil☉s☉phy CC: It's s☉ much ☉f a hassle CC: Could be the game's sense of humor CC: I'm sure you can handle it fine when the time combs CC: I could be wrong CC: If I'm right, you have a leg up on whatever your quest may be CC: Yeah, I guess CC: If we go to mine first, you can still get time practice in to be ready for it CC: They're both time player plaets after all CC: With companion classes or whatever that means CC: Best t☉ discuss with the rest ☉f the team CC: Of course CC: I'll try to bring us all around to meet up soon somehow CC: Once I get off this damn planet CC: Til then, I'll be seeing you CC: Yeah -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling cosmicConundrum CC at 15:47 -- Category:Lila Category:Nyarla